El compartimiento en el expreso de Hogwarts
by Mione Meyer
Summary: Una extraña amistad se desarrolla en el ultimo compartimiento del expreso de Hogwarts y esto solo sucede en vaciiones de Navidad o en el verano.ONE-SHOOT.


**EL COMPARTIMIENTO EN EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS**

En el vagón de un tren se desarrolla una extraña amistad secreta, la cual solo se lleva a cabo en un pequeño vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, cada año al regreso a casa y para vacaciones de navidad.

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos son de una gran escritora J.K Rowling, pero la loca trama si es mía. El compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts Lumus

Aquí se encontraba nuestro sexy y bad boy Draco Malfoy desde que entro a Hogwarts Escuela de magia y hechicería y todo por Ella.

La conocía el primer día de su estancia en Hogwarts, una linda niña castaña con el cabello parecido a un nido de pájaro y unos dientes de castor _*****__que yo mismo arregle* pensó; _que entro en su compartimiento con Neville Longbotton.

Conversaron todo el camino acerca en la casa que querían quedar, el tren se detuvo y se trasladaron al gran castillo para la ceremonia de selección.

Y fue hay donde comenzó todo: insultos, hechizos y un odio visceral el uno por el otro ( o eso aparentaban).

Cada año lo mismo en el colegio durante todo el año se expresaban su odio, mientras que el tren, conversaban como los dos viejos y entrañables amigos.

-Draco, por fin te encuentro.- dijo una castaña asomando una cabeza por el compartimiento.

-No es mi culpa que por andar con tus amiguitos no me hallas escuchado, cuando te dije donde iba a estar.-dijo algo molesto Draco

-No es cierto, además es difícil escaparme de ellos para venir.- dijo ella sentándose a lado de Draco

-.............

-Draco.- lo llamo

-...

-Bueno si no piensas hablarme, me voy.- le dijo hacia el amage de levantarse

-No quédate.- le dijo todavía molesto

-No te molestes dragón.- le dijo mientras le desordenaba su cabellera rubia.

-Como te fue en tu verano con esos dos.- dijo algo celoso

-Bien y no pase todo mi verano con ellos, te lo dije por cartas recuerdas

-Y tu ¿ que tal?, al parecer no muy bien por tu humor.- le dijo examinándolo con la vista

Lo mismo de siempre peleas con mi padre ya que quiere que me convierta en mortifago.- dijo temiendo la reacción de ella

....

Pero sabes bien que yo no estoy de acuerdo, no es para mi eso de seguir ordenes de un loco que mata solo por la sangre.

Lo se pero, te conozco Draco y se que jamás te unirías por libre albedrío.

Luego de tantos años como no me vas a conocer Herms.

Claro desde que comenzamos nuestro primer día en hogwarts, esta a sido nuestra tradición.

Esto empezó al finalizar el 1er curso, El se harto de estar con los descerebrados de sus "amigos" y la pegajosa de Pansy Parkinson y se dirigió al ultimo vagón del tren, que por lo general se encontraba siempre vacío.

Y ella había discutido con sus dos mejores amigos; mejor conocidos en los momentos de enojo de como: cerebro de moco y zanahorio.

Y al igual que nuestro rubio se le ocurrió ir al ultimo vagón del tren para estar sola y lejos de todos, pero Merlín le tenia preparado una traviesa sorpresa a los mayores antagonistas del colegio.

Flash Back

El se entraba sentado mirando por la ventana aburrido, cuando entro una castaña bastante conocido por el, la chica estaba demasiado enojada como para fijarse que alguien mas se hallaba ahí.

Pasaron varios minutos para que el rubio se decidiera a matar su aburrimiento con ella.

-¿Qué te sucede Granger acabas de pelear con tu novio OH perdón quise decir tus novios San Potter y la comadreja?.-dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Ella lo mira mas enojado de lo que se encontraba(si es que eso era posible).

-Púdrete, OH lo siento ya los has hecho.- dijo ella con desdén, al momento que sacaba su varita.

El hizo lo mismo.

-_Wingardium Leviosa._

_-_Bájeme en este mismo instante Granger.- dijo un Draco flotando en el techo y bastante molesto.

-Por que tendría que hacerlo, Malfoy

-Por que yo te lo ordeno, asquerosa Granger

-Bueno si eso es lo que tu quieres.-le dijo con una ternura que denotaba malicia.

-_Finite Incantatem_

Draco cayo de bruces en el suelo y se golpeo fuerte la cabeza. Hermione estaba esperando a que la insultara o le lanzara un hechizo, pero no fue así; porque el rubio se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

Hermione estaba asustada porque el rubio no reaccionaba y lo subió al asiento(con magia claro esta), se encontraba muy preocupada y se dedico a cuidar de Malfoy.

El cual despertó luego de un rato, ella lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazarlo, lo cual sorprendió al rubio de sobremanera y este le correspondió torpemente.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención que quedaras inconsciente.-dijo ella algo nerviosa aun.

-Tranquila, quedas disculpada.-dijo el incomodo por la anterior reacción de la castaña.

Draco para que olvidaran todo la situación compro dulces y comieron alegremente juntos. Ambos habían olvidado que eran enemigos en ese compartimiento y desde hay se forjo una gran y secreta amistad.

_**Nox**_

_Esta es mi primer historia un pequeño momento de inspiración, ella a tenido una linda invención. Síganme leyendo y atrévanse a abrir esta pequeña caja de Pandora ,y please alienten a esta linda escritora a seguir escribiendo con un review, se aceptan criticas y si quieren algún halago a mi historia._

_Besos_

_Mione Meyer_


End file.
